¿El Novio Ideal?
by Anniie Evanss
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Allen Jones está más que decidido a conseguir a su padre la pareja adecuada, incluso si este no estába de acuerdo. ¿Quién será la persona que gane el corazón de Arthur Kirkland?


**¿Volviéndome a enamorar?**

 **Hetalia axis power no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo esta historia y futuros personajes Oc.**

 **Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Allen Jones está más que decidido a conseguir a su padre la pareja adecuada, incluso si este no estába de acuerdo.**

 **¿Quién será la persona que gane el corazón de Arthur Kirkland?**

 **Advertencia: Yaoi, si no gustas de este género agradecería que no lo leyeras, ahórranos el disgusto a los dos ._.**

 **Y si te gusta ¡adelante!**

 **Parejas: Us2p/Uk, mención de UsUk, FraCan, entre otras.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allen estaba decidido. ¡Le conseguiría a su padre una pareja apropiada!

Desde la muerte de su madre [ _Amelia Jones]_ , su padre no había vuelto a salir con alguien, si no que se dedicaba exclusivamente a su cuidado y a su trabajo, aunque en estos últimos años, sabía que su padre había comenzado a ser más sociable y había hecho amigos que antes.

Como Kiku Honda, un japonés de cabellos negros y ojos cafés, de carácter reservado y amable, quien era un famoso escritor de novelas románticas y otras de contenido dudoso [algunas saben a lo que me refiero xD].

También estaba su Tio Francis Bonefoy, un francés pervertido de cabellos rubios largos y ojos de color azul, quien era el amigo de la infancia de su padre, alguien pervertido y mujeriego, era dueño de un restaurante lujoso francés en la avenida 46.

Y sus amigos del trabajo.

Vladimir Lupei, un chico rumano de cabellos rubios miel y ojos de un peculiar tono rojizo, un modelo que trabaja en la famosa revista _Bold_ , era una persona de personalidad atrevida, intrépida y energética.

Lukas Bonnewiik, un chico noruego de cabellos plateados y ojos azules sin brillo de carácter inexpresivo, indiferente e intuitivo, es el guitarrista principal de la famosa banda _Nordic._

Bueno después de esa pequeña introducción deben estarse preguntando quien es mi padre:

Mi padre es Arthur Kirkland un reconocido manager en el mundo del espectáculo, los mejores cantantes, actores y modelos han estado bajo su tutela, pero mi padre no se queda mucho tiempo con ellos, suele dejarlos cuando ve que su carrera está lo suficientemente estable, una vez le pregunte la razón, el me miro sonrió y me dijo:

" _Quiero ayudar a las personas a realizar sus sueños, lo más que pueda"_

Gracias a la eficacia de papa en su trabajo, es por lo que su tarifa es muy elevada, incluso aunque los artistas saben que papa no estará mucho tiempo con ellos, siempre aceptan, incluso se esparció un rumor por la agencia _"Aquellos que sean manejados por Arthur Kirkland están destinados a convertirse en estrellas"_

Pero dejando de lado lo profesional, papa es una persona inteligente, muy amable que se preocupaba realmente por los demás, algo tímido [Aja ._.], pero siempre daba lo mejor de sí cada en cada cosa que hacía, incluso cuando no eran del todo su fuerte [como la cocina], solía ser demasiado inocente en algunas ocasiones, tanto que incluso él llegaba a preocuparse por él, pero _¡no problem!_ , Tío Francis y los demás, siempre estaban allí para alejar a las personas malas.

"¡Allen!" la voz de su padre le saco de sus pensamientos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de su padre, quien le miraba con una expresión de disgusto suave, mientras él se encontraba en el comedor con medio pan tostado sobre su boca "¿Se puede saber porque no respondes?"

"Lo siento estaba distraído" Sonrió en modo de disculpa, entonces cayo en cuenta del atuendo de su padre "¿Vas al trabajo?"

"Si" sonrió de vuelta "Hoy conoceré a nuevo cliente, al parecer es amigo de Kiku"

"¿Su amigo?" estaba sorprendido normalmente el japonés no convivía mucho con las personas, pues siempre que solía visitarlo junto con su padre, se encontraba encerrado en su casa, dentro de su habitación, escribiendo su próximo manuscrito. No podía evitar imaginarse como seria.

"Aja, así que pórtate bien, Francis vendrá dentro de poco a cuidar de ti"

"¿Vendrás tarde?" preguntó el ojiazul mirando a su padre guardar todos sus documentos algo apresuradamente.

"No, solo es una reunión para conocerlo y checar algunas cláusulas del contrato, así que no tardare mucho" Miro el reloj de su muñeca, ¡podría jurar que todavía faltaba 30 minutos!. Apresurado le dio un beso en la frente a Allen, para después dirigirse rumbo a la puerta "Cuídate de acuerdo, Te amo"

"¡También te amo!" grito justo antes de que su padre saliera por la puerta.

Después del sonido de la puerta al cerrar solo pudo escucharse silencio y entonces Allen se puso en marcha para comenzar su mañana, ordeno su habitación, recogió sus juguetes y después puso los trastes sucios del desayuno en el lavatrastos, para después sentarse en el sofá de la sala a ver la TV.

"Si no me equivoco, el tío Francis llegara dentro de poco" después una repentina idea asalto la mente del pequeño niño y después de muchos minutos decido dejar salir ese pensamiento en voz alta en la soledad de la casa "¿Y si le pido ayuda al Tío Francis?"

 **XIX**

"Espera, espera ¿de que estas hablando _Petit?"_ Francis no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era cierto que Allen solía ser un niño muy listo para su edad, pero sinceramente esto era demasiado.

Allen frunció el ceño ante la idea de repetir lo que había dicho, pero de igual manera lo hiso "¿Si podrías ayudarme a encontrar una pareja para papa?"

Francis suspiro, los ojos determinados del menor le impidieron soltar los miles de pretextos por lo cual esa no era una buena idea "Se que me arrepentiré de esto"

"¿Entonces?" La ilusión era muy palpable en su voz.

"Bien tu ganas _Petit_ " levanto sus manos en señal de rendición "¿Cual es el plan?"

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció?,¿bueno o muy malo?**

 **Es mi primera vez escribiendo, espero que no haya salido tan mal como pienso ._.U, siento que tal vez los personajes están un poco OC, pero es así como yo los percibo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Sayo**


End file.
